Specific Aims: Colorectal cancer is the third most common type of cancer in the United States and is the second leading cause of cancer deaths (55). Early detection and surgical removal of pre-cancerous growths (polyps) in the colon can prevent the occurrence of colorectal cancer. Few individuals, however, take advantage of screening opportunities. The overall goal of this pilot project is to increase colorectal screening in minorities by: 1) developing a clinic-based reminder system to motivate individuals to receive colorectal cancer screening; 2) developing and employing culturally-relevant motivational posters, flyers, and other messages in he clinic; and 3) assessing the effectiveness of the intervention by documenting changes in colorectal screening rates. Primary outcomes for the pilot will be: 1) ascertaining the feasibility of conducting such a study in a busy public health clinic; and 2) changes in point prevalence rates of fecal occult blood tests (FOBT) among the clinic population aged 50 and older from six months prior to the intervention to point prevalence rates at the end of the intervention. Secondary outcomes will include: 1) increased percentage of clinic patients who recall receiving the reminder; and 2) increased percentage of patients who were aware of the clinic campaign promoting colorectal screening.